


Now Hear My Confession

by Sadbhyl



Series: Smith & Harkness [12]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures, Sarah Jane Smith (Big Finish Audio), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jossed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah’s relationship with Jack stands on a thin edge of truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now Hear My Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This series was originally written waaaay back when, starting in May of 2006, shortly after School Reunion aired and a few months before the premiere of Torchwood, when the Sarah Jane Adventures were barely an idea. Which explains some of the poor characterization in the early chapters, especially Ianto. I struggled with the idea of revising to fit canon, but decided to leave it as an archive. Everything's pretty much Jossed, but have fun with it anyway.

  
Jack pulled out of the parking lot with an angry spin of tires.

Sarah was impressed with his restraint. She had expected demands for answers, possibly even threats from him. Instead, he had silently lifted K9 into the back of the SUV, held the door for her to get in, then gone around to the driver’s side and started the engine, all without saying a word.

It had been a calculated gamble on her part. The deadly wolves aside, Sarah had decided that her more covert attempts at determining Jack’s motivations were getting her nowhere and that it was time for more direct action. K9 had seemed like the obvious starting point for that, and depending on Jack’s reaction, she would reveal more. When she had named the Doctor, he had looked completely gobsmacked, to the point where she almost felt guilty for having brought it up. But she had to. The Doctor’s safety was at stake, and she had to know where Jack stood on the matter.

He didn’t say a word.

They were out on Dumfries Lane before he even activated his headset. “Yeah, it’s me. We’re fine.” His eyes never shifted from the road. “The wolves are dead. Owen needs one for study, and you can destroy the other unless he wants that, too. No, don’t bother, just send everyone home when you’re done. I’m taking Sarah home now. No, she’s fine. I’ll tell her you asked. Good night.” He released the wheel just long enough to disconnect, then gripped it again, still not looking at her. “Gwen asks if you’re alright.”

“I don’t know. Am I?”

Jack barked a laugh, but there was no humor in it.

“You know,” she tried amiably, “we can’t really talk about this if you aren’t going to talk to me at all.”

“Because talking’s served us so well in the past.”

“I’m not the only one keeping secrets here, Jack.”

He didn’t answer, his jaw clenching in the dim light from the dashboard.

With no other real choice, she waited him out. It didn’t surprise her when he turned off the main road into Adamsdown and headed towards the flat she had taken. She hadn’t told any of them where she was staying, but of course he would have found that out almost as soon as she’d taken it.

“You know the Doctor.”

His words in the silence startled her, but when she looked at him, he still hadn’t looked away from the road. “Yes.”

“How?”

“I traveled with him when I was younger. Much younger,” she added wryly.

“Were you with him very long?”

“About five years, our time. TARDIS time…” She shrugged.

He seemed to think about that for a moment. “And he brought you home again?”

It wasn’t the question she had expected. “In a manner of speaking.”

“What manner?”

“He thought we were in Croydon.”

She could almost see the corners of his mouth twitch. “Where were you really?”

“Scotland.”

His broad laugh surprised her. “Well, it’s good to know some things haven’t changed.”

“Such as?”

“He still can’t steer worth a damn.” Finally he turned to look at her, that infectious smile of his looking perfectly natural and relaxed. “You knew, didn’t you? About me?”

“I knew.”

“So why didn’t you say something sooner?” He seemed almost forlorn, like a young boy left out of some game by his schoolmates.

She couldn’t let sympathy for him weaken her resolve. “Because, Jack, there are things you don’t know, things that made me doubt that I could trust you.”

“Like what?”

“Not here.” She settled back in her seat, pulling her jacket tighter around herself. “You won’t want to believe me when I tell you.”

His expression hardened again. “Try me.”

“We’re almost home. All the proof you’ll need is back at my apartment.”

“Is it so bad that I’m going to need proof?”

“Yes, Jack. Because after all this time, I think I know you. Things are black and white for you, and you like it that way. Simple. But things aren’t simple. Especially not now.”

“You’re holding out on me.”

“No.” She reached out to put her hand over his on the wheel, bringing their faces closer together. “No more secrets, Jack. I promise. But you may not like the truth.”

His eyes narrowed uncertainly, but his hands tightened on the wheel, guiding the car into the parking slot in front of her building. Switching off the motor, he pocketed the keys and came around to her door. “I’ll like it a hell of a lot more than the alternative.”

She let him hand her down from the high vehicle and rest his hand in that familiar way on the small of her back, knowing it might be the last time he ever did.


End file.
